Stolen Kisses
by Sharky237
Summary: Set after Self Possessed and before Dark Horizons.  Rogue leaves the X Men for a life of her own and gets tangled up in all sorts of trouble including the Thieves Guild and our favorite black and red eyed thief. First chapter is short, but it gets better.
1. Chapter 1: Nyx

Hello everyone, this is my very first story that I have ever tried to write. This story takes place after Self Possessed but before the Dark Horizons story arc. There will be a lot of Romyness in the coming chapters. Please let me know what you think, I welcome all reviews and in my eyes all reviewers will bask forever in a wonderful, glorious light that will fulfill all of their hopes and dreams.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I do not own the X Men, or anything as remotely cool as them...sigh...

* * *

Chapter one: Nyx

She was born for this.

Quite literally, actually.

She was a genetic thief, so why shouldn't she dabble in the 'acquisition of intrinsic property'? Not only did she get the rush and excitement from a job, it also calmed down her more 'temperamental' psyches. Mystique's skills and knowledge were essential for entry of her current destination. Magneto's mind for scheming planned the entire night down to the placement of every footstep. Sabertooth, well he just liked to cause trouble, no matter what kind it was.

Rogue contemplated just how wierd it was to have an entire crime syndicate inside of her mind. _Oh well, at least this job pays well._ Right on cue the patrol guard, on his nightly rounds, made his way past the alcove in the wall where Rogue was hidden.

_Ah really hate this part,_ she thought as she reached out and grabbed the guard, planting a kiss on his cheek.

The pull of her powers was immediate as was the rush of information regarding security codes, position of guards, cameras, motion sensors and all other features of the not-so-up-to-date security system. She dragged the now unconscious guard into the alcove where she had previously been waiting, the black impression of her lips left upon his white cheek.

_Hmm, every thief needs their mark, right?_

The black lipstick, her trade mark, had come about by pure accident; a remnant of her by gone Gothic days. Her trademark had earned her many different names in the underground community, but none of them stuck. She was a rogue at heart, and Rogue she would always remain.

What Rogue lacked in finesse she made up in pure skill. Rogue never used technology to hack into security systems, feed loops to cameras, and the sort. She got in, got the goods, and got out.

Rogue found it amusing at how her life had taken her to this time. _Ah wonder how Kit and Kurt and the rest of them are doing._ But it was no time to dwell on her past life, now was the time to work.

She made her way into the main chamber that housed her targeted object: an ancient statue of the Greek goddess Nyx, 3 feet in height and made from a single piece of black marble. Rogue didn't see much value in the statue itself, but it was a job, and the pay was fair. What did interest Rogue, however, was the Greek goddess herself. Nyx, the goddess of the night, so mysterious, ancient and powerful that even Zeus himself feared her.

As Rogue made her way to the alarm system keypad to enter the correct pass codes to deactivate the motion sensors within the main show room, she noticed that there was a faint smell of burning plastic along with the sight of said keypad destroyed and hanging from the wall by only a few remaining wires.

_What the hell!_

The greatest shock, however, was when Rogue spied a tall, lean figure standing in front of a certain statue.

_Wait, a second. He's stealing my statue!_

_

* * *

_

So what did you think? R&R!

Cheers

~~sharky


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Thief

Why hello there. It makes me incredibly happy that people are actually reading this story. Thank you **3Blue3Moon3, TENaSeein', Rogueslove22, Lucia de'Medici **(thank you for your nitpickery, it is much appreciated), **lawrence13, and Raven34Link. **Thank you again. Read and Review, people, read and review.

* * *

Chapter Two: Demon Thief

_Aw hell no!_

Rogue's mind raced trying to come up with the best course of action in this situation.

_Strangle him from behind!_

_Don't listen to Mystique, Rogue. And why are you even hear in the first place, you should be at the institute getting ready for the early morning Danger R-_

_Like, shut up Scott. Not all of us are like, such goody-goodies. Ohmigosh, check out that guys butt, it is like, totally shaped. It makes you just want to go up to him and-_

_SHUT UP! _ As much as Rogue loved Kitty, the valley girl could grate on her nerves sometimes. Though she had to admit, it was a pretty nice butt. Rogue decided that for the time being she shouldn't listen to her psyches.

"Hey, dontcha know that the museum closes at nine?" she said to the strange, lithe figure, who slowly turned showing a crooked smirk on his hard angular face.

"M' not one fo' followin' de rules, chere," the shadowy figure replied before twisting around, wielding a strange cylindrical piece of metal, that quickly extended to become a full length bo staff. "Y' mind teachin' moi?"

Rogue was caught off guard as her feet were swept out from under her, sending her reeling onto her back. _Well, this is just great! _She thought rolling to the right to dodge an oncoming down strike, while sweeping the figure's leg throwing him off balance just long enough for Rogue to recover back onto her feet, squaring off with her opponent.

Now Rogue was able to get a good look at the man. Tall, with lean muscles clothed in sleek black for stealth and covered by a familiar brown duster; auburn hair that ended just above his shoulders, an almost constant cocky smirk across his face, and those eyes. Wait, she had seen those eyes before. The red on black orbs that glowed with self assurance and smugness. Those eyes that had hypnotized her three years ago. Old, buried feelings stirred inside of her as she looked into those once forgotten eyes.

"You! What are ya doin' here, Swamp Rat?"

"Gambit could ask de same t'ing of you petite. Aren't y' a little far away from home and the X-men?" Rogue could see the surprised recognition in those mystifying eyes.

Rogue didn't leave anytime for more conversation before she sent a barrage of kicks and punches at him, drawing speed from Mystique, tactical knowledge from Wolverine and ferocity from Sabertooth.

Gambit was amazed when he turned around to see those fiery emeralds of eyes and the daring white streak in that gorgeous main of auburn hair. She had definitely changed from the angst ridden gothic teen that she was. Her hair had grown slightly longer and had been allowed to curl on its own. The only trace of the heavy make-up that was one of her distinctive features was the black lipstick that she now wore. Gone were her concealing, bulky clothes, replaced for a tight fitting black and green suit that not only helped her meld into the shadows but left little to the imagination as it snuggly defined all the curves of her body. _Wow, I wonder how she is able t' get something so tight...snap out o' it homme, you are here t' work tonight. _

Gambit was able to effortlessly dodge and parry all of Rogue's attacks, but was unable to land any blows of his own. Changing strategy Gambit jumped back and pulled three cards from his pocket inside of his coat.

"First we charge de card..." Gambit said as he let three magenta cards fly with a flick of his wrist.

Rogue expected the attack and easily dodged and evaded all three projectiles. "'S that all ya got, Cajun" but before Rogue was able to hear a response another wave of cards came her way. Frantically bobbing and weaving in hopes of evading the magenta cards, Rogue didn't notice Gambit's bo staff sweep her legs for the second time that night, again landing her on her backside. Soon Gambit was on top of her pinning her down with his telescopic staff. _Dammit. _ Rogue mentally scolded herself, while simultaneously being reprimanded by a handful of her psyches. How could she let a swamp rat like him get the better of her?

"Dis seem like a good position, non? 'F y' wan', we can go back t' Gambit's place an' be a lil' mo' comfortable." Gambit taunted while wearing a cocky smile that oozed arrogance.

"Why, wait, Swamp Rat? How 'bout Ah give ya a nice big kiss, right here right now." Rogue could not hide the anger seething out of her voice, though Rogue saw a potential escape in her current situation. _Mebbe Ah can distract him long enough ta get him off o' me._

"Gambit know better den dat, chere. Gotta get back t' work anyway. Mais why don' y' and Gambit continue dis conversation a lil' bit later?"

"In yo' dreams, Swamp Rat!"

"Y' know, y' are tres belle when y' angry, chere." Rogue could not help but stare into those gorgeous red orbs as he leaned in closer to her.

_Now!_ Rogue threw all of her weight and power behind the throw as Gambit was launched head over heels, while Rogue was able to get back on her feet. But before either person could start an attack, a shrill ringing sounded as the night patrol guard made his way into the main show room, using the wall for support, the black lipstick still ever present on his cheek.

"Well, 's nice seein' y' 'gain, cherie. Adieu." The Cajun said, instantly melding into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

"Well, this is just great." Rogue made her way to the night patrol guard brandishing a stun gun and yelling orders to freeze and put her hands in the air, and gave him a swift roundhouse kick to the temple, effectively knocking him out and venting her frustration at the same time.

Rogue left much the way she came, but now something was on her mind. She knew that she would have a very difficult time trying to get those mystical black eyes off of her mind.

**A short while later**

_Rain, that is just great. _

Rogue was on her way home fromthe botched job. Winding her way through a maze of dark back alleys searching for a familiar rusty green door._ What else can go wrong tonight? Damn Cajun ruins the one job that could possibly lead me one step closer, and now Ah can't get his stupid, gorgeous, sexy...snap out of it! _

_You should like, totally lighten up Rogue. It is like, so obvious that you like him and he is like, so totally smokin', so, like what is your problem?_

_Kitty, we should not be havin' this conversation. You are not even real! And Ah DON'T like him. _Rogue didn't know why, but she often times let the valley girl's psyche creep into the forefront of her mind, instead of keeping her suppressed deep within the back of her mind. Maybe she just liked the company.

"I take it that the job didn't go as planned?" said a voice from the dark alley that Rogue was currently passing through as she neared her destination.

"Someone else was contracted for the same job." Anger and annoyance lacing Rogue's reply to the voice that belonged to a pale, black haired woman with a odd black mark around the skin of her left eye. Neena, or Domino, had taken Rogue in off of the streets a month after she had run away from the Institute.

"Well, that is just a little bit suspicious. You did do a background check on your employer, right?"

"Of course, Ah did, but not like Ah could find much. The guy didn't hardly give me any information about himself. Argh, Ah goin' ta bed." Rogue said as she stormed in through that familiar rusty green door that lead to the small basement apartment that she shared with her mercenary friend and into the confines of her room.

"Don't worry Rogue, we will get to the bottom of this" Domino assured Rogue, hoping that her friend wouldn't have to find out the truth.

**Meanwhile**

_That was one crazy night. _Remy had left the museum with a strange mix of disappointment and excitement. He never thought that he would ever see the X men girl again. From what information he had gleaned for Magneto, he found out that Rogue had left the institute with much animosity between her and all those at the school. No one outside of the institute really knew the cause that lead to Rogue's leaving, but many thought that it had to do with the loss of control that she experienced just before she left.

_Who knows. De only t'ing Remy knows is dat de fille sure has changed. Who would have t'ought dat she would become a t'ief. Une belle t'ief at dat. _Remy contemplated the night's encounters as he downed his second glass of bourbon, thankful that about the amount of clubs that stayed open until three in the morning.

Remy knew that something wasn't right. _Why would two different people wan' dat statue? _Of course the statue was valuable, but definitely not worth spending resources on competition. _'Less, it was de same person who hired us bot'. _ This was a very heavy thought to Remy. _Looks like I need t' make some calls and find a certain pair of emerald eyes._

_**Elsewhere in the world**_

The footsteps echoed loudly as the Bruce Simmons made his way towards the twin oak doors. As he reached his hand out to turn the knob, both doors opened inward revealing a spacious office with Victorian decor.

"How did our little test go?" The menacing voice belonged to the man sitting behind the ornate mahogany desk; his back turned to the door.

"There were still no signs of the subject using previously absorbed powers, but the sensors did indicate slight fluctuations in the subjects brainwave patterns, alluding to the possibility that she did bring aspect of the psyches to the forefront of her mind. It is only a matter of time before she is able to access the powers of her psyches."

"Excellent. Set up for another test and prepare for an extraction team. And be sure to contact the agent and inform her of the new plans."

* * *

Yes, it is very cryptic. Hopefully all of your questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters.

Oh, I have decided that I have the worst chapter names, so I think that it would be kind of fun if you suggest chapter names in a review and I will use them.

Cheers

~~sharky


	3. Chapter 3: Pool Shark

_Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear Sharky. Happy Birthday to me._

_Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while...I could come up with several excuses but what good would that do. _

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I am not very happy with the pool scene, but I was too impatient to make it any better. Oh, and sorry in advance for the language in this chapter, it is a little stronger than the previous two._

_One last thing, everyone must check out these three stories: Compassion by Shift, Choices by Azalea Rose Black, and Cardsharp by Spicy Sweet. They are the bomb-digity! _

_Oops, I lied, one more thing...thank you all of you wonderful reviewers. You are so kind to me and I am so terrible, I will make it a point to respond to all of your reviews this time. _

_Now onto the story!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Pool Shark

_Ka-thunk. Ka-thunk ka-thunk. Ka-thunkkathunkkathunk. Crash. _"Dammit!"

Neena was stirred from her sleep by the sounds of Rogue attacking a poor defenseless punching bag. What was once Rogue's normal ritual of working out in the early afternoon seemed to have been replaced by a constant effort to relieve her anger at all times of the day. To say that Rogue was furious at the event that took place a week ago would be putting it very, very mildly. In the past week Rogue had managed to go through three punching bags.

Accepting that sleep was now a lost cause, Neena left her room in favor of consoling her friend. As she went through their shared basement apartment, she entered into the large open space that was not only the workout space but also the space used for eating and any general activity. When Neena came entered the room, she saw Rogue standing over the remains of a mangled blue bag with sand seeping out of its wounds.

"I guess we are going to have to make another trip to the sports equipment store." Neena said without the slightest hint of the annoyance that she was she was feeling.

"Ah'm sorry, Neena, Ah suppose that Ah jus' got a little carried away." Rogue said sheepishly.

"You know what you need Rogue, you need another job. One that has a copious amount of potential ass-kicking involved. Not a thieving job, you are obviously not over the last one, but maybe some basic mercenary work. How does that sound?" All Neena received in reply from Rogue was a sort of grunt that she interpreted as a grunt of consent. "Great, I will find a job and set you up with my contact. Expect to meet with him tonight."

When Neena left the room, Rogue let out a defeated sigh. She didn't know why she was so worked up about the failed job. She may not have been payed, but it could have turned out a lot worse, right? _Ugh, that infuriating Cajun, who does he think he is tryin' ta use his charm on me. _Though the Cajun thief was mostly responsible for her bad mood of late, a small part, deep in the back of her mind was screaming that there was something very wrong and that she should run while she still could.

**

* * *

Elsewhere**

Behind an intimidatingly large desk, sat an equally intimidating man. Dressed in 17th century clothing with his black hair pulled back in a low pony tail, Sebastian Shaw went about the usual paperwork that comes with being the Black King. That was when the phone on his desk rang.

"Hello"

"It's me, she's ready. I set her up for a meeting tonight at the usual place."

"Excellent. Your payment will be wired to your account in the morning-"

"I want double the usual this time. In cash."

Shaw scoffed at this request. _Who does she think she is making demands to the Black King. Oh well, she is, after all, expendable. _ "That is fine, we will set up a drop off time after your mission is complete. Expect it by the end of the week."

"What? You are taking her so soon? Are you sure she is ready?"

"That is not information that you need be privy to, Domino. I suggest you worry about your job or you won't get paid."

"Fine. What time should I tell her to be at the meeting place?"

" go finish your job."

**

* * *

10:00 PM Some sleazy bar in Seattle**

Rogue made her way through the maze of back alleys to her usual meeting place for her jobs. She was never worried about the image that she projected to her clientele by claiming the bar, _Jimmy's_, as her meeting place. Her clients were usually the type to go to _Jimmy's anyway_; grimy, sleazy, and most of them were no-good criminals to lazy to do their own jobs. _As long as they pay, who cares what they are like._

Rogue liked to arrive early to her meetings for two reasons. One, she could spot any sort of trap or suspicious behavior from her client if she arrived early enough. Two, she liked to get in a couple of good games of pool and possible make a couple hundred dollars on the side. As she made her way into the bar she was greeted by the bar tender, Frank.

"Working tonight, Rogue?"

"Ya got that right. Ah'll have the usual," Rogue replied, then continued in a low voice, "and if you could keep an eye out, as usual, Ah'd appreciate it."

"You got it doll." Frank said as he handed her a bottle of a local lager.

Rogue turned in her seat to get a good view of the current occupants of the place. She scanned over the crowd. It was a pretty slow night, only a couple of forty somethings trying to drink their mid-life crises away, some guys looking to get lucky, a group of rowdy muscle men and a mysterious figure in a darkened corner quietly sipping his bourbon. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Rogue made her way to her favorite pool table in the corner and started to rack up the balls. When a deep, husky voice roused her from her activity.

"Mind 'f Gambit join y' petite?"

Rogue spun around, only to come face to face with the one person that had been the cause of her terrible week.

"What the hell are ya doin' here Swamp Rat? Ya followin' me? Not enough fur ya ta ruin mah heist, but now ya hafta ruin mah evenin' as well?" Rogue's accented became markedly thicker as anger boiled within her.

"Gambit be sorry 'bout da other night, chere. Mais, y' gotta understand dat Gambit didn' know such a belle femme was lookin' t' steal da same statue as moi. Forgive me chere, sil vous plait?" Gambit pleaded to Rogue, using his best puppy dog pout, which was probably in the top five best puppy dog pouts in the history of the world.

"Ah ain't fallin' fer yer charms Cajun." Clearly Gambit had to step up his game right about now.

"Well, den will y' at least let Gambit play."

"Fine. Whats yer bet Swamp Rat?" Rogue was still angry, no, furious at the Cajun, but she figured it might be worth it to let him play if she could get some money out of it.

"Bet? Is da petit femme a hustler now?"

"No, Ah know Ah'm good and Ah make sure everyone knows it ta. Lets start out at $200, shall we?" Rogue said while placing two one hundred dollar bills in a small bowl next to the table.

"Sure." Gambit replied, doing the same "But Gambit got t' warn y' chere, he be just as good as y'." Gambit smirked, throwing on that every cocky Cajun image. "Gambit'll even let y' break cherie."

Rogue did not hesitate in shooting the cue ball towards the neat triangle of balls causing a chaotic reaction and 3 balls sinking into the holes of the pool table. _Hmph, Ah'll show this cocky Cajun not ta mess with me._ "Ah'll take stripes" Rogue stated, since 2 of the striped balls were already sunk into the holes. Rogue subsequently sunk 2 more balls.

"Not bad for a belle femme," Gambit said with his trademark smirk "but let Gambit show y' how it be done." Gambit then proceeded to pocket all of the solids. "Eight ball, corner pocket." Then, to no surprise, the eight ball fell down into the corner pocket. To say Rogue was stunned would be an understatment. She hadn't lost a game of pool in well over a year. "Y' want a rematch chere," Gambit said, seeing the look of disbelief on Rogue's face, "or do y' want dis Cajun to school y' in more interesting activities." Gambit said with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

It can be easily deduced that Rogue was not happy right now; not happy, one measly, infinitesimally small bit. "Ya got lucky Swamp Rat, nothin' else ta it! Rematch!" Rogue snarled through gritted teeth as she racked up the balls for a second time.

"How 'bout we make de bet a bit more interesting, non?"

"How so?" Rogue was genuinely intrigued by this; what could possibly be more interesting than winning her $200 dollars back?

"If y' win, Gambit give y' double de money he just won from y'. If Gambit win, he get a date from y', chere."

Rogue paused for a moment. _Do Ah really want ta risk goin' on a date with him for $400?_ Before Rogue could realize what she was doing, a voice she could not believe was her own agreed to the bet. _Why the hell did Ah just do that? _

"Bon" If it was even possible, it seemed that Gambit's smirk grew larger, and he looked even cockier.

Rogue took up her pool stick and, once again, broke the rack of balls, sending 2 balls, both solid, into the pockets. She then continued to work her way around the pool table, sinking another ball before she missed her intended target. _Aw crap, now Ah am really screwed. What am Ah gonna do? Ah don't know if Ah could survive a date with this cocky Cajun. _It was at this point that Rogue devised perhaps the most evil plan that she has ever thought of. _Let's see if he can handle _this_ game. _

As Gambit walked around the table surmising the best course to take, he thought of his current situation and how tonight had the potential to be one of the best nights that he had had in a while. _Dere's no way dat she will be able to win dis game. Den Gambit will be able to get t' know his chere better. Dieu, is it fun to make her mad._ As Gambit lined up to take his shot, across the table, Rogue put her plan into action. When Gambit pulled back to hit the cue ball, Rogue stretched and arched her back giving Gambit a nice show of her chest while simultaneously moaning loud enough for Gambit's pool stick to hit the table behind the cue ball. Needless to say, Rogue's plan worked perfectly. Rogue smiled internally as she walked around the table, preparing to take her turn.

Gambit was not very thrilled with the turn of events, though he had to admit he enjoyed the view she gave him very much. _If dat's how she is going t' play, den she better learn dat two can play at it. _Gambit sauntered over to Rogue who was lining up her shot and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Gambit didn' know dat y' was such a shark, chere. Two can play dat way, dough." Gambit said in a low voice as he ran a finger along Rogue's spine as she took her shot, causing her to scratch as she jumped up from the contact. Before she could reprimand the Cajun she was interrupted by Frank calling her over to the bar.

"Gotta go Swamp Rat. Yur lucky that Ah don' have time ta give ya a proper scolding fer that little stunt ya pulled."

"Aw, and Gambit was lookin' forward t' a good spanking." Gambit said with a pout. "Let's have a kiss before y' go, non?"

"Ya know what happens someone. Ya want ta end up in the hospital?" Rogue growled as she pushed him out of her way. As Rogue made her way to the bar, she did not hear what Gambit said.

"Maybe it be worth it, non?" Gambit then made his way into the shadows and out of the bar.

"Hey Frank, what's up?"

"You got a visitor." Frank said as he pointed to a seedy looking man sitting in a booth in the far corner of the bar.

"Thanks Frank." Rogue passed Frank a 50 dollar note as she made her way over to her new client. However, before Rogue could make it all the over to him, she was stopped by a pair of large, grimy paws gripping her waist.

"Why don't you come over here and keep me some company? Or we could always go somewhere more private to enjoy each others company." Rogue turned around to find the owners of the paws to be a mammoth of a man; towering over her at what must have been six feet and seven inches.

"Ah ain't goin' nowhere with ya, jackass. Now get yur hands offa me before ya lose 'um. Then what would ya use when all of the women ya came onta turned ya down?"

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch." The beast of a man raised his hand intending to backhand Rogue, but before he could finish the move he was taken out by a swift kick to his solar plexus.

"That ain't no way ta treat a lady. Maybe Ah need ta teach ya a lesson." It was at that moment that the man's friends decided it was time to join in, and defend their friends honor-if he had any at all.

Rogue found herself surrounded by six men, all of about equal size, namely, really big. Two men came at her, each grabbing an arm as a third came up ready to punch her in the stomach. Rogue twisted towards one of the men holding one of her arms, giving him a roundhouse kick to the ribs-breaking his lowest two in the process-and twisted to the other man to do the same. The third man decided to change tactics at this point, instead throwing a large hay-maker aimed for Rogue's face. Rogue quickly ducked underneath the punch, while landing a strike to the man's solar plexus and simultaneously kicking out the man's knee. With half of their friends down, the other three of the group looked at each other, hesitant in their next course of action. As Rogue was internally gloating about her small victory, she did not notice the beast-man get up and pull out a switch blade knife from his pocket.

"Die, bitch." Beast-man cried out, and before Rogue had a chance to turn around, she felt a sharp pain in her lower back as a foreign object penetrated her body.

Time seemed to stop, and before Rogue gained awareness of her situation, the voice's of her psyches exploded in volume.

_I taught you better than to let your guard down around your enemies. You should have finished that first man off when you had the chance. _

_Rogue, if you didn't leave the Institute this never would have happened. What you did was irresponsible. You let your teammates down and-_

_Like, oh my gosh, Rogue, like don't like panic, it's like totally going to be like okay, okay?_

_Half-pint, you're not very good at calming people are you. And Scooter, shut it already. It's okay Rogue, just let me do something real quick, all right? _As psyche-Logan said that to Rogue, she felt an odd pressing sensation in her mind. In an instant, the bar suddenly exploded in alien sound, color and smell. Rogue felt new bones grow in her forearms and a tingling sensation in her lower back where she had been stabbed.

As her wound healed, Rogue slowly got up and turned to face her stupefied attackers with a smirk on her face.

"She's a mutie." One of the men cried out as he backed away and sprinted for the door.

One man may have been running for the door, but the rest of the occupants of the bar stared at her with hatred and disgust; some even going so far as to stand up and pull out switch blade knives of their own. _Great, Ah better get outta here, and fast._ Rogue slowly backed towards the bar where Frank stood with his hand itching towards the shotgun he kept beneath the bar for times like these.

"Use the back door, Rogue. Don't worry about your visitor, I'll let him know to contact you through me. You best get going before this gets out of hand." Frank told her in a low voice.

"Thanks for everything, Frank." Rogue made her way to the back of the bar, not turning her back to the hostile crowd of the bar. Rogue exited the bar, and found her self in a dark alley. She looked around and saw the night sky becoming overcast with clouds threatening a storm. _Well, Ah better get home before Ah get drenched. So much for a job to cheer me up. _Rogue continued to walk down the alley, deciding to take the back way home in case someone from the bar decided to follow her. _At least playing pool with Remy cheered me up a bit. Wait, did Ah just use the swamp rat's name? Ah must be in a bigger funk then Ah thought Ah was in. _As Rogue turned the corner she was grabbed by a pair of gloved hands.

"What do ya think yur doin'?"

"Y' are way too tense, cherie. An' I have just de t'ing for y'; something t' help y' relax."

Those were the last words Rogue heard before everything went black.

* * *

_Hehe, I have been waiting to write that last part since I started this story._

_Cheers_

_~~sharky_


End file.
